splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Amiibo
In the year 3022 Nintendo Made a deal with Preet Design to make a series of Amiibo's for the Splat Tim Franchise. Originally there were going to be 6 different characters who would have their own Amiibo (i'll get to the other characters later on), sadly Splat Tim was the only character to have manufactured Amiibo's. Knowing this Amiibo compatibility was only featured in a couple of games in the Splat Tim Franchise. Characters *Splat Tim (Released) *Splat Tina *Splat Tom *Vladimir Putin *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Lank Rumors Of Characters Proven To Be Fake *Waluigi Splat Tim 4 This was the first game in the series to feature Amiibo compatibility. in this game you could scan in the Splat Tim Amiibo and unlock a bonus mission, "The Cementary". In this level, Splat Tim has to get to the finish, despite the zombies.The Splat Tina amiibo features a remake of "Communist Hideout ~Insert Clever Pun~", the tutorial mission for Splat Tim. However, this time around,there are numerous clever gimmicks. Not only that, but I'm running out of ideas! Splat Tom's amiibo features a remake of the Watson fight. The only problem is that Splat Tina and Splat Tom didn't release, so these events can only be triggered by hacking. World of Wars 3 reborn You can play as Splat Tim in a time travel scenario,originally it was going to only unlock him as a playable character in free mode. Splat Tim 5 If you scanned in the Splat Tim Amiibo in this game Splat Tim would turn his head to the screen and would say "Fuck You" to the player. it is unknown what the other Characters would have done, although there is a audio file in the game of Cap'n Cuttlefish saying " Your A Faggot" you can imagine what all the Amiibo's would have done. This was very unexpected but most Splat Tim fans take it as a joke. People under the age of 16 should NOT use this Amiibo if supervised by parent or guardian World of wars Sengoku 2 With the Splat Tim Amiibo you can unlock special gear and costumes for characters. Shockwave X2 Using the Amiino unlocks him as a playable charter,he uses his pistol as a weapon and has a basic hold-back moveset The Fate Of The Amiibo Sadly after Shock wave X2 Amiibo's were never featured in another Splat Tim game to this day. the reason behind this was the fact that Splat Tim Amiibo's were so popular that they were sold out wordwide and Nintendo couldn't afford to make any more. To this day the Splat Tim Amiibo's are one of the most rare gaming items ever. Trivia *Despite their not being Amiibo compatibility in games any more there has been a hidden Splat Tim Aiimbo in every Splat Tim game *Vladimir Putin is the only person in the world to have a Vladimir Putin Amiibo, he refuses to show it to anyone else *There are rumors going around that Funko is making a deal with Preet Design to make Splat Tim Pop Figures. Category:Items